Atobe and Kagome: Starting Over
by Kagome Echizen Fan
Summary: I adopted this fanfic from chibi-mary-chan and her/his partner Inuyasha betrays Kagome and she returns to her own era where she meets Sesshoumaru who offered her a place to stay. She takes the invite and leaves with him. There she is enrolled Seigaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Atobe and Kagome Starting Over**

**AN: I adopted this fanfic from** **chibi-mary-chan ****and her/his partner**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Inuyasha or Prince of tennis they belonged to Rumiko Takahashi and Takeshi Konomi, respectively.

**Pairing:** Kagome and Atobe

**Summary**: Inuyasha betrays Kagome and she returns to her own era where she meets Sesshoumaru who offered her a place to stay. She takes the invite and leaves with him. There she is enrolled in Seigaku and finds love upon meeting the Atobe heir.

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sighed as she just placed the last of her clothes in a box and finished packing.

It's been a long 3 years and she was finally done with her quest and returned to her era with many scars and a broken heart.

Inuyasha, her first love, betrayed her. He took the jewel and tried to become a full demon again. He even ended up killing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo when they tried to stop him. Luckily for Kagome, her miko powers protected her when he came at her aiming to kill and purified him. She had ran towards the bone-eaters well and jumped in as fast as she could, traumatized, only to end up in her era with an older version of Sesshomaru looking down at her.

"Sesshomaru is that you, what are you doing here?" sobbed Kagome looking up at the demon she now considered an older brother. "Miko ...Kagome you can't stay here like this. You need to move, this place brings too much memories. Would you like to move in with me?" replied Sesshomaru in surprisingly warm voice. After he helped her climb out of the well she hugged him tightly and nodded while she cried for all her now lost friends.

Kagome has told her adopted mom what happen in the past and her mother agreed she could move in with Sesshomaru. Souta was mad at what Inuyasha did to her and her friends in the past. Souta vowed someday he would make Inuyasha pay for what he did to his big sister.

Kagome moved in with Sesshomaru it was close to where her real family lived.

Sesshomaru asked if she wanted to go see them but she said she wasn't ready to face them and what happened in the past yet.

"Kagome it's time to go" yelled her mother from the kitchen. "Coming mama" replied Kagome. Taking one last good look around her room she quickly picked up the last box of her belongings and headed downstairs.

Sesshomaru was already there and took the box out of Kagome's arms. "Hurry imouto, we don't want to catch traffic" said Sesshomaru already heading to his car with her box."Hai Aniki" answered Kagome. She quickly headed to the kitchen to say her final good-byes to her adopted family." Bye mama, Souta, Grandpa I'm going to miss all of you" said Kagome hugging them all before she left. "We will too sweetie" said her mother" behave for Sesshomaru and don't forget to call me when you get there" "I will mom" replied Kagome before leaving the shrine to join Sesshomaru in his Vanquish. (I really like this car and it seems to fit sesshy's character don't you think)

"Ready Kags" asked Sesshomaru as soon as she got in the car."Hai Aniki, I'm ready to start a new life" said Kagome sorrow tinting her voice.

Sesshomaru drives the car a far distance away from her adopted family's home. "Where are we going to Aniki to live?" asked Kagome. "We are going to my mansion that is near Seigaku." said Sesshomaru. "Don't worry Imouto I will not allow anyone to hurt you again..." said Sesshomaru."I know Aniki." said Kagome.

Five hours later they arrived at Sesshomaru's mansion where he lived. "Thanks for letting me stay Aniki." Said Kagome. "I want you to live with me and to heal Kagome." said Sesshomaru.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_KEF: I hope you like it. Please review. Next chapter will be a little longer promise._

_Kagome: Please keep reading. Ja Ne._


	2. Chapter 2

_KEF: Hey Chapter 2 is up_

_Kagome: Please review_

_Inuyasha: Wench I'm hungry lets go eat_

_(tic mark appears on Kagome's forhead)_

_Kagome: What did you SAY?? OSUWARI OSUWARI_

_KEF: ANYWAY I don't own Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis_

**Chapter 2**

"Ohayo, Japan its six a clock in the morning and a beautiful day it is...." Kagome's alarm started at exactly six signaling her first day of school. 'Well, damn I have to go to school today' was Kagome's first thought in the morning. She pried herself of the bed and headed to the shower to get ready.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru was already up and sitting at the table sipping at a steaming cup of coffee while waiting for Kagome to come down so they could eat there breakfast together.

"Good morning Kagome" said Sesshomaru glancing at the door just in time to spot Kagome coming into the kitchen, "My don't you look lovely today" Kagome was wearing Seigaku's uniform. It fit her smugly accenting all her feminine curves. Her hair was let down and was slightly curly on the tips. She had very little make up, only eye liner to make her sapphire eyes glow and cherry flavored lip gloss making her cute proud lips shine.

"Thanks aniki" replied Kagome as the maids placed a plate of pancakes in front of the siblings... The both of them ate there food in a silence, both enjoying the others company. When they finished eating the maids quickly cleared the plates and took them into the kitchen while Kagome stood from the table to grab her back while Sesshomaru picked up a briefcase.

Kagome walks to the school and into the principal's office. "How may I help you?" asked the secretary "I'm new here and I need my schedule." said Kagome. "Name?" asked Aine, the secretary. "Kagome Echizen." "Here you go." said Aine. Kagome takes her schedule and thanks her. "Now do you need a tour guide?" asked Aine as Kagome was about to walk out of the office. "That would be nice." said Kagome.

Aine nods and pages for Tezuka Kunimitsu to come to the main office after waiting for a while Kagome finally sees a tall young man enter the office with light brown hair, who walked straight up to the secretary table,

"You wanted to see me?" he coolly questioned, brown eyes expressionless. Aine nodded her head and motioned towards Kagome "Tezuka this is a new student Kagome Echizen, please show her around." said Laura. "Yes Aine-san" Tezuka said as he faced the young female. "Please follow me."

Nodding Kagome trailed behind her guide as he left the office. Both walked in silence except when Tezuka was pointing things out to her. They went all over the school before they finally hit the tennis courts.

"This is Seigaku High's courts" said Tezuka "and the people in the white and blue uniforms are the boy regulars"

"I know" responded Kagome as she looked around trying to spot the twin she has not seen in years. It's been about 3 years since she last saw her biological family. It was a day before her and her twin's birthday and they were going to celebrate it together. It was also the day before she got pulled down the well for the first time by Mistress Centipede.

She spotted him immediately. He really did stand out with his green ebony hair and white cap. He never really out grew it, but he did grow physically. Now he was taller than her and he lost his cute childish features and became a handsome man.

Kagome walked to the court he was playing in and stood there watching the game, ignoring Tezuka completely.

"You have grown very much Ryo-kun" said Kagome "not only physically but tennis wise too; it really was a good decision to go to Seigaku."

Ryoma who was about to serve the ball until the voice of his sister spoke from behind him, caused him to freeze in shock which made him completely miss his serve. Ryoma couldn't believe his sister was there. He hadn't seen her in a long time. To tell the truth he really missed his twin. They lost contact in the last three years.

Ryoma turned slowly to see his female version with sapphire eyes and blue ebony hair looking at him with a big caring smile.

"Kagome-chan?" stuttered Ryoma and got a dazzling smile in response. He ran out of the courts as fast as he could and embraced his sister in a big hug. All the games stopped in the other courts and all the people were gawking at the hugging couple. Everybody knew Ryoma was not a physical affection person and here he was hugging some girl for his dear life.

"Kagome...I have missed you so much." said Roam. "I have missed you to Ryoma." said Kagome. "Hey, Ryoma why are you like hugging her and who is she?" asked Momo. "Yeah...we WANNA KNOW TOO!" shouted Eiji. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and staring at them. "Hn." said Ryoma. "OH...OCHIBI is being mean!" wailed Eiji. "Are these guys always like this?" asked Kagome. "Hm...Yep all the time it is annoying but some of them are nicer than others." smirked Ryoma. "Hey Ryoma what you mean by that?" asked Momo. "Just what I said." said Ryoma. "So...Ryoma who is she because you would never hug a person?" asked Fuji. "She's my twin sister Kagome." said Ryoma. "WHAT!!!....Ochibi has a sister?!" asked Eiji. "Geese you don't have to shout." both of the twins murmured while they covered their ears. "Yes I' m Ryoma's sister. " Said Kagome. "Why did we not know about you until today?" asked Inui. "I believe that is my business not yours." said Kagome.

"Minna 20 laps around the court for disturbing practice" shouted Tezuka as he just noticed the regulars talking amongst themselves with the new girl. Everybody immediately started to run around the courts not daring to disobey their captain's orders. Kagome giggled at the boy's behavior before heading back to Tezuka.

"Arigatou, Tezuka-san for showing me around I think I will be leaving to try and find my classroom now, I hope I wasn't that much of a pain" said Kagome looking at Tezuka with her big puppy eyes trying to look as adorable as possible so she could get out of trouble. With just one look she won Tezuka over and had him wrapped around her little fingers. Kagome was just too cute for her own good.

"Not at all Echizen-san" replied Tezuka looking away from her quite flustered.

"Please call me Kagome, Tezuka-senpai I really don't like formalities and Echizen-san is my mom" she replied with a small smile.

"If you insist Kagome-chan" said Tezuka with a small smile that only she could see.

"Arigatou again senpai, I guess I'll see you later" she said with a small wave before she turned to shout to the still running Ryoma "I'm heading to class now Ryo-kun I'll see you later" Ryoma nodded as a sign that she heard him and continued running his laps. She waved again and walked into the school looking around and trying to find her class.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_KEF: Thanks for reading please review_

_Sango: Plus we are sorry if you thought it was to short we will try harder._

_Mirouku: My dear Sango is right_

_(Eiji suddenly pops up)_

_Eiji: JA NE!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Eiji: Wow there are a lot of people here nya._

_Oishi: I hope you like the story._

_Kadioh: Fssh._

_Fuji: It looks like the authoress herself is to lazy to actually come out._

_Momo: You shouldn't say that. The author may end making you look bad in later chapters_

_(Suddenly Kagome pops out of nowhere)_

_Kagome: Hey guys. I'm just here to say the disclaimer than I have to go. KEF does not own Inuyasha or Prince of Tennis_

**Chapter 3**

Kagome was lost.

Retracing her footsteps Kagome took a right instead of left and ended up in front of her homeroom class, 5 minutes before the bell and at the same time as Ryoma.

"I thought you were already here?" questioned Ryoma, looking at her confused.

"I kinda got lost" giggled Kagome trying to hide her blush.

Ryoma chuckled and opened the door to the class room. Everybody got quiet and stared at the two beautiful twins coming into the classroom side by side.

"Who is she", "She's pretty", "She kind of looks like Ryoma-kun" was whispered all throughout the classroom.

Ryoma went ahead and took a seat while Kagome went to her teacher to introduce herself.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Echizen a new student here" she said and bowed to her teacher.

"Echizen? Are you somewhat related to Ryoma" asked the teacher

"Hai, I'm his twin" She responded with a kind smile

"Well okay Kagome-chan please introduce yourself to the class" responded the teacher with a smile glad that at least one of her students was polite.

"Hello I'm Echizen Kagome yoroshiku" bowed Kagome. "Echizen!" the class shouted in unison. She giggled "Hai, I'm Ryoma's twin"

"Twin!" they shouted again and made her giggle again "Hai" the teacher smiled once more and pointed her to her seat next to Ryoma. Kagome sat down next to her brother.

"Hah looks like you got the class's attention sis." said Ryoma. "Yeah well whatever." said Kagome. "Hey if your his brother where have you been?" asked Sakura one of their classmates. "I believe that isn't your business." said Kagome. "How rude of you." said Tomarya. "Hm...whatever." said Kagome.  
"Alright class today we are going do a new English project." said the teacher. Everyone groaned except for Ryoma and Kagome. "This is going be so boring since we know English Kags." said Ryoma. "Yeah...too easy." said Kagome. "Alright everyone you are to pair up with a partner to do this an assignment." said the teacher. Everyone was looking at Kagome and Ryoma to see who they paired up with. "Ryoma you are pairing up with me." said Kagome. "Yeah sure better than anyone else." said Ryoma

All of the students groaned when they saw the twin's pair up with each other "Sensei it's not fair to let the smart students pair up with each other" whined Sakura "Yea not fair" restated Hakeru a boy from the class. "Why doesn't Kagome-Chan pair up with me" he asked. "WE can work together and I can take her on dates and show her around"

"NO!!!" both Ryoma and Kagome shouted

"I will not allow my sister go anywhere with people like you" Ryoma said calmly trying to take some of the attention his and his twins outburst caused.

"It's not like I would accept anyway" said Kagome coldly while glaring at him.

'Yup, they are definitely twins' they class thought

"Settle down class" said the teacher "I will now explain your projects. I'm going to give each pair an English writer; you will look up the writer's biography, list some of his or her works and recite a passage in one of their works.

Echizen you are my first pair and you will write about Edgar Allen Poe"

"Hm...." both responded. Of course both knew this author. He wrote many short stories and is one of Kagome's favorite authors.

After that the day seemed to pass quickly until it was time for lunch.  
Kagome and Ryoma went to lunch to eat with their friends. "Where should we eat Ryoma?" asked Kagome. Ryoma glared at everyone that was staring at them. "Stop staring at us." Said Ryoma. "Let's eat with Momo and steal his food." Said Ryoma. "Good idea." Laughed Kagome. "Hey Ryoma and Kagome." Said Momo. "Hello Momo." Said Ryoma and Kagome. Momo grabbed Ryoma in a headlock. "That hurts Momo-senpai." Said Ryoma. "Heh." Said Momo.

"You really shouldn't do that Momo-senpai" said Kagome distracting Momo while Ryoma stole his food. As soon as Ryoma escaped Momo's head lock her ran, grabbed Kagome's hand, and sprinted out of the cafeteria with his senpai's lunch laughing.

"HEY THAT'S MY LUNCH!!!" shouted Momo chasing after the first years. Ryoma and Kagome were too fast though and ducked into a room to hide. After lunch they kept themselves inauspicious so they wouldn't call their senpai's attention. Both were dreading their afternoon practice.

_KEF: Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_Momo (whispers to Kaidoh): She's finally bothering to come I thought she went to sleep. Lazy bum._

_KEF: I heard that. (Grabs a hammer and knocks Momo out of here.) By the way please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I do not own Prince of Tennis of Inuyasha. Please review. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I have been kinda busy with school._

**Chapter 4**

Kagome and Ryoma left the room when the bell rang. It was time for tennis practice.

Kagome and Ryoma went to the Tennis Courts. "Alright everyone we are going to do single tennis matches to see your weak points." said Inui. Everyone groan because knew Inui had something evil up his sleeve but Kagome didn't know Inui. "Also if you don't pass you will have to drink my 'Inui Surprise Deluxe Mix'" grinned Inui who was holding a drink full of glowing green juice that looked awful.

"Ah...doesn't it look good?" asked Fuji.

"Fujiko stop joking that stuff always kills us." said everyone.

"I think it is good I can't wait to taste it." smiled Fuji.

Everyone groaned because it doesn't affected Fuji. (It did once when they went bowling if you watched the anime)

Everyone here is the match line-ups." said Inui**.** "Kagome will be playing against Momo, Ryoma will play against Kaidoh, Oishi will play against Taka-san, and Eiji will play against Tezuka." Said Inui. "I will play against Fuji"

"Why is Kagome playing?" said Momo "I don't want to play a girl"

"Why not Momo-sempai afraid that a girl can beat a chauvinistic pig like you?" replied Kagome glaring at him.

There are only a few things that can get Kagome upset at a person and underestimating her because she is a girl is one of them. Almost all the males from the feudal era made that mistake. They learned the hard way and ended up seriously wounded mentally and physically.

"I wouldn't do that Momo-sempai" warned Ryoma "Kagome can get a nasty temper when she's mad"

"Whatever" replied Momo walking into one of the courts.

Kagome followed went to her side of the court with Ryoma next to her.

Momo and Kagome's match was going to start first and Ryoma was there to support his sister and act as a bench coach.

"Don't underestimate him Kags" said Ryoma taking a seat and handing her racket to Kagome/

"Don't worry Ryo I won't"

"Alright choose rough or smooth." Said Ryoma.

"Smooth." Said Momo.

"Rough." Said Kagome.

Kagome spins her racket around and it landed on Rough.

"Alright you start the game." Said Momo.

"Don't think this will easy be for you. Don't forget you've never seen me play..." Said Kagome.

"You're just a girl." Said Momo.

Kagome started the game and hit a twist serve right off the back and Momo's racket fell out of his hands.

Everybody mouth was hanging and had wide eyes,

Momo couldn't believe her power and kept staring at the racket on the floor.

Kagome smirked "Don't EVER underestimate me".

Momo picked up his racket and suddenly got serious. "I should have known better, you are Ryoma's twin after all"

Kagome's smirk turned into a frown and glare. She hated being compared to her brother or father. Just because they are related doesn't mean that she was automatically good. Kagome trained her ass off trying to reach the level she's on right now and will not let some outsider taint her name.

"Yes she is my sister senpai, but talent isn't generic" Ryoma said coldly "she was not even raised with me and my family, she was adopted by a family friend and lived in Tokyo"

The regulars including Momo were shocked. They had no idea that Ryoma and his sister could have been separated."Too much info Ryo" said Kagome serving a powerful twist serve again,

Momo was prepared this time and tried to hit a return ace. Kagome suddenly disappeared from sight reappearing in front of the ball and hitting a smash similar to the twist serve.

Kagome smirked at Momo's disbelieving look and went back to serve changing her posture slightly. "You will not score once against me sempai" she whispered just high enough for Ryoma and Momo to hear.

Ryoma smirked and Momo glared. She hit the ball and served.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN: **_Hope you enjoyed it. I will make these chapters longer. Just not enough time_

_Remember I adopted this fic._


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I do not own Prince of Tennis of Inuyasha. Please review. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I have been kinda busy with school._

_I will try to update as soon as I can but please be patient. I am a decently busy person_

_Sorry._

**Chapter 5**

Kagome's serve was impressive. The ball was powerful, fast and accurate. She made the ball spin so it looked like a twister. When it finally hit the ground it didn't bounce up like a normal serve but instead it kept spinning in a tight circle.

"This isn't like the twist serve sempai" she smirked "even I don't know where or when it would bounce it's my twister serve" as soon as she finished talking the ball jumped up but instead of going towards Momo like he originally expect it bounce back to Kagome's direction. She caught the ball when it finally reached her and smirked at her audience's shocked and impressed expression.

"Can you call the shot please" asked Kagome looking at the student who was being referee to their game.

"30-luv" he mumbled and Kagome got back into position.

"Great job sis." said Ryoma.

"Yeah I know." said Kagome

Momo and Kagome returned to their game. Kagome stayed on guard and hit a ball that hit so fast no one could see. "I called that my Invisible Serve." said Kagome.

Everyone was shocked at the serve she just made.

"I told you not to under estimate by sister Momo." said Ryoma.

"Ah...Shut up you brat!"" said Momo

The next shot was just a regular serve because she wanted to analyze Momo's skills. Momo hit a top spin to the right but Kagome magically appeared in front of it hitting a lob.

"Chance ball" said the audience as they watched Momo get ready to hit his dunk smash.

Momo smirked at Kagome and hit the ball putting as much power as he could in it.

Kagome had on her poker face on but in the inside she was laughing at Momo.

The ball flew toward Kagome but instead of going where Momo intended it go, which was the left corner by the way, it curved and went towards Kagome realizing some of its power and turning into a regular slice. Kagome hit the ball back so it landed easily scoring on Momo again.

She smiled while Ryoma said "so you finally mastered the Wind Tunnel"

"Yep" she said returning to the bench to drink some water after the ref called the point.

"What do you think?" she asked Ryoma as he handed her a towel

"Impressive" he murmured "Looks like the Tezuka Zone"

"Hai, it does but the thing is its not" she smirked "you can't break through this defense Ryo"

Ryoma glared at his twin for a minute before finally giving in and smirking "Can't know until I try" he responded.

"You can try but won't succeed" she replied walking towards the other side of the court "not even with your pinnacle of perfection."

You know you're not the only one who mastered it" she said turning her heads towards Ryoma winking before running into position in her side of the court

Kagome returned to the game with Momo. "Alright let's see if you can even get a point from me." said Kagome.

"You'll see." Said Momo.

"Hah yeah right." Said Ryoma.

"Hey don't talk to me like that." Said Momo.

"People who are better than you can talk how they like to you." Said Kagome.

The game ended quickly after that. Kagome won every game not losing a point to Momo like she said. She smiled at him and went up to that net to shake Momo's hand. He went up to the net reluctantly and shook her hand with as much dignity he could gather.

The other boys didn't even move or changed their shocked expressions. They couldn't believe a girl beat Momo, Seigaku's number 1 rascal, as quickly as she did without even breaking a sweat. She walked out the courts with side by side with Ryoma smiling at the staring idiots and went to go get a Ponta.

Kagome walked passed all the shocked tennis players slowly while grinning and not looking at them.

Kagome went to find her brother to talk and not to be stared at by someone. "Hey Ryoma." Kagome said.

"Hi Kags." Said Ryoma.

"Great game I knew you would win." Said Ryoma.

"Thanks. No one can beat me besides he had less power and experience than me." said Kagome.

"You got that right!" said Ryoma.

**AN: **_Hope you enjoyed it. I will make these chapters longer. Just not enough time_

_Remember I adopted this fic._

_Ryoma, Kagome, and the others can't be here right now because they are all asleep right now._


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I do not own Prince of Tennis of Inuyasha. Please review. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I have been kinda busy with school._

_I will try to update all the chapters I adopted from Chibi Mary chan in 2 days_

**Chapter 6**

Ryoma and Kagome returned to the tennis courts. "Alright next up is Oishi against Taka-san." said Inui. "Also remember whoever loses drinks my special drink." grinning Inui.

That made both Oishi and Taka-san gulp nervously at the evil drink Inui made for them.

Momo was turning different shades of green while sweating bullets, trying to hide from Inui.

"Momoshiro, don't think I forgot you lost to Kagome-chan" he turned with a glass filled with his special juice and started walking towards Momo. "You must drink it, don't worry it's very healthy" he said while the light reflected of off his glasses and had that weird, evil smirk of his face.

Momo gulped then took the cup into his hand and stared at it for a while. He looked up again and saw all the regulars looking at him with pity in their eyes, except for Fuji of course.

Fuji looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Momo gulped then chugged the juice down in one swing of the cup. He instantly turned blue, then purple, then green and ran toward the water put fainted half way.

Kagome sweat dropped and was very relieved she did not have to drink that horrid stuff. She wondered if all the regulars in her brother's team were nut jobs.

Seriously, Inui was a data/juice freak, Momo was a chauvinistic freak, Fuji was a sadistic freak, Kaidoh was a hissing freak, Taka-san was just plain weird with his "burning mode", Oishi was a mother hen freak, Eiji was an acrobatic cat freak, and Tezuka seemed to have an ice stick up his ass. Geez, she wondered if her twin was just as weird...'Nah' she chastised herself.

"Alright Taka-san and Oishi start your match and I wonder which one of you would love to drink my special drink?" evilly asked Inui.

"Yeah wouldn't either of you like to drink it?" smiled Fuji.

"Ugh…You DRINK IT THAN!" shouted Taka-san and Oishi.

"It's not my turn so I can't it is good to drink." Said Fuji

The rest of the player played their match.

The winners ended up being Oishi, Ryoma, Fuji, and Tezuka. All the other regulars were lying around the courts foam coming from their mouths, minus Inui of course; he was writing in his notebook taking down data as usual like he hadn't just drank his own vile creation.

Tezuka looked at his wrist watch and sighed, "Okay everybody practice is over for today you are dismissed"

Everybody let out a relieved sigh and went to the locker rooms to change and go home. Kagome went to the female locker room to change before leaving the room to wait for her brother to finish.

Ryoma went straight to where Kagome was standing as soon as he came out from changing.

"Hey Kags are you going home with me today" he asked hopefully.

His family really did miss her and his mother would be so happy to see her again.

"No, not today Ryo maybe another day" she looked back at him with a small sorry smile.

Ryoma frowned at her answer then asked "So where are you going to stay then?"

"With my aniki" she replied before remembering that Ryoma doesn't know about Sesshomaru. "I met him a couple of years ago Ryo, of course we aren't really related but close too, I consider him as my big brother" she explained before Ryoma even had a chance to ask.

"Would he mind if we go play some tennis at the street courts" Ryoma asked "We haven't played in a while and I want to see your skills" he smirked before adding in a whispered tone "plus I really missed you ne-san"

Kagome smiled and hugged Ryoma tightly before nodding "Yea I can join you, just let me call him first okay"

Kagome took out her flashy, top of the line cell phone out and caught the attention of all the people surrounding her.

"Hai can I please talk to Sesshomaru Taisho.... Kagome Higurashi Echizen...Hai Arigatou"

Everybody gawked at her when she said Sesshomaru's name everybody knew him as a wealthy, cold owner of Taisho Enterprises.

"Ah, aniki hi, um I was just going to tell you that I'm going with Ryoma to play some tennis at some street courts....yes aniki......um I don't know hold on" she looked at Ryoma then and asked for the address. When she finally received it she got on the phone and told Sesshomaru. "Okay, okay I will, I promise to call you if I need anything, um..... How about Italian......sounds good.... at 8... Okay got it...bye nisan....yes nisan bye...okay bye already" replied Kagome exasperated she heard Sesshomaru grumbled, laughed and hanged up the phone.

Kagome smiled at Ryoma and grabbed her bag, "Let's go Ryo, I only got until eight"

"Alright cool sis." Said Ryoma.

Ryoma and Kagome headed to the street courts.

The regulars stared at them as they left the tennis courts at school and decide to follow.

Ryoma and Kagome noticed their stalker but didn't say anything to them and decide it was pointless to tell them to leave them alone. On the way to the courts Kagome got an evil idea and whispered to Ryoma her plan. He smirked and nodded agreeing with Kagome not wanting to miss a chance to make his sempai's squirm.

"So Ryo," started Kagome "tell me more about Seigaku's regulars, they seem kinda weird"

"Yep they are" replied Ryoma looking at his sempai's shocked expressions from his peripheral vision.

"They really are pedophile stalkers who don't know how to leave their kouhais alone"

All of the regulars sweat dropped and fell to floor after they heard what Ryoma said while both freshmen laughed their ass off.

"Next time tell us you're coming sempai's we won't mind" said Kagome wiping tears off her face and continuing to the tennis courts.

Ryoma did the same and reached Kagome's side before taking the lead again. The Regulars got up from the floor and walked behind them until they got to the courts.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**AN: **_Hope you enjoyed it. I will make these chapters longer. Just not enough time_

_Remember I adopted this fic._

_Hope you enjoyed _

_Please review _

_Ja Ne_


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I do not own Prince of Tennis of Inuyasha. Please review. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I have been kinda busy with school._

**Chapter 7**

Kagome and Ryoma walked into the street courts to see who was there. The Teams from Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Rikkai and Hyotei Academy were at the street courts. The regulars walk behind Kagome and Ryoma following them. Kagome and Ryoma were looking around when they saw who was there.

"Hey Ryoma." Said Yuuta.

"What?" asked Ryoma.

"Who's the girl with you?" Asked Yuuta.

"She's my twin sister Kagome." Said Ryoma.

"She's your WHAT!!" shouted Yuuta.

"You don't have to shout." Said Ryoma.

"Hey it is surprising you have a sister that is all." Said Yuuta.

Ryoma and Yuta's little outburst caught the attention of all the other schools. Like before everybody stopped and stared at the raven beauty standing beside Ryoma. The buchou's and fuckobucho's from the other teams started to gather around the while the Seigaku team came up behind them.

"Why don't you introduce us, Echizen-kun" Yukimura smiled politely while looking over at Kagome.

Ryoma frowned at the Rikkai's buchou with furrowed brows. "Che, do it yourself" he replied staring at the blue haired male.

Yukimura seemed unfazed at the dismissal and still smiling he introduced himself/ "Seiichi Yukimura, buchou of Rikkaidai High school and this is Genichirou Sanada the fuku buchou of the team it's nice to meet you, miss..."

Kagome smiled warmly in response accompanied by a polite bow "Hello, I'm Kagome Echizen yoroshiku"

The boys froze when they heard her voice. Soft and melodious, not at all like the other girls.

Atobe stepped out from the bunch and introduced himself next "Hello I'm Keigo Atobe, buchou of Hyotei Gakuen"

Turning Kagome nodded her head towards the purple headed male. "Nice to meet you" she replied.

Ryoma scowled, "Monkey King"

"Brat" Atobe spat back a little upset Ryoma called him _that_ name in front of his sister.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle slightly at their antics, it was amusing. She calmly watched as her brother bantered with the older boy.

Having enough of the pointless argument Ryoma turned his head towards his twin and crossed his arms. "His just a Money King Kagome."

"Ha…I see that Ryoma." Winked Kagome flashing her twin a grin/

"So why are you here?" asked Yukimura in curiosity

"We are here to play street tennis and the regulars were being our stalkers and following us." Said Kagome.

"We were not!" shouted Momo.

"Fool." Said Kaidoh

"What did you call me?" shouted Momo.

"You heard what I said." Said Kaidoh.

"Why You!" shouted Momo.

"As usual Momo is an idiot." Said Ryoma.

Atobe seeing the perfect time to get close to the pretty girl spoke up. "So do you want to play a game with me?"

Ryoma was quick to step in, "No my sister isn't going play a game with a monkey king."

Kagome smiled lightly while gently tapping her brother on the forehead. "You shouldn't be so rude, Ryo!" The only response Ryoma gave was to sulk a bit.

Giggling a bit at her twin Kagome turned to face the 'monkey king', "I would love to play with you Atobe-san, but I am actually here to play with Ryoma maybe next time" she smiled politely before putting her tennis bag down and grabbing a racket.

Smirking Ryoma did the same but moved the bags to a bench before walking to one side of the court while Kagome placed herself on the opposite side, stretching. Ryoma also stretched before heading to the net.

Once Kagome saw that Ryoma was done she too went to the net and outstretched her hand.

"Ne I won't go easy on you Ryo" she smiled "I'm going all out"

Ryoma shook her hand and smiled back "I'm looking forward to it ne-chan, rough or smooth"

"Smooth" responded Kagome watching Ryoma spin his racket and landing on smooth.

"My serve" smirked Kagome and went to the base line preparing to serve.

Ryoma too went to the baseline as receiver. Both twins looked at each other before releasing their Pinnacle of Perfections.

Everybody gasped as they looked at the two freshmen at their maximum strengths. Nobody ever saw Ryoma use his Pinnacle of Perfection once since the nationals in Seigaku Middle School, and here he was in the open and not even competing using it against his sister. But what shocked everybody else was that Kagome had achieved it too. All the other teams gathered around them waiting for what was sure to be the best match they have ever seen in a while.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**AN: **_Hope you enjoyed it. I will make these chapters longer. Just not enough time_

_Remember I adopted this fic._


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: I do not own Prince of Tennis of Inuyasha. Please review. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I have been kinda busy with school._

**Chapter 8**

Ryoma stood ready to receive Kagome's serve. His whole concentration was focused on Kagome's every move. Kagome smiled and before getting into her invisible serve posture. She hit the ball and it traveled across the court faster than its usual speed. Even Kikumaru couldn't keep up with it.

Ryoma somehow managed to hit it back and an extremely fast rally started between both twins. Their audience was stunned into silence. Never had they seen to people with so much power, skill, and speed.

"Wow...they're awesome." said Momo.  
"Hah yeah way better than you." smirked Ryoma.  
"Why you..." said Momo.  
"Ah shut up Peach!" said Kaidoh  
"what did you call me?" asked Momo.

"Oh I thought you could hear me idiot." said Kaidoh.

"What'd you say to me." Momo demanded.

"You want to fight." Kaidoh said.

They started to scuffle and fight. At some point everyone just kind of ignored them and continued to watch the game.

Kagome and Ryoma continuing playing the game and Ryoma did a serve no one has ever seen before except for his sister.

Everybody was impressed with their skills while the twins were blissfully happy playing with each other. They played for hours one always a winning a game from each other but never having more than a one game lead.

Hours flew by and the twins continued to play at their maximum and gaining an audience in the process. People started to gather around taking pictures and recording the unbelievable match that was going on in front of them. Reporters started to show up too once they recognized Ryoma as one of the players.

"Excuse me do you know who Echizen-san's opponent is?" a reporter asked Tezuka seeing how he was Ryoma's buchou and seem to know him the best.

"She's his twin" answered Tezuka simply not even looking at the reporter.

"Twin!" stated the reporter before writing a few notes down. 'This is front page news Samurai Nanjirou had twins and hid one of them' he thought "I hope I get a raise".

Ryoma and Kagome kept playing neither one giving in and ignoring their new found audience/

"You better not publish that." said Tezuka.  
"Why not?" asked a reported  
"The Echizens may not want anyone to know." said Tezuka.  
"Yeah but this is famous news everyone should know." said the reported.

Atobe who was close enough to hear the conversation between the reporter and Tezuka walked over glaring at the reporter. "If you publish that you will face the wrath of the Atobe family" he declared. The reporter gulped, nodded and started to walk away knowing he couldn't win a battle against the Atobe's. Everybody in Japan knew that the Atobe's were a very powerful and prominent family and going against one of them will end his carrier as a journalist.

"Cyclone smash" was heard around the courts and brought the gave the attention back to the two twins battling it out on the courts. Ryoma just smashed the lob that Kagome purposely threw at him thinking he was getting a chance ball.

"Mada mada dane Ryo" smirked Kagome before hitting the ball back like with the side of her racket. It looked like she was throwing a boomerang.

"Hirakotsu" she named her move while the ball flew to Ryoma's side of the court. Ryoma rand to hit the ball but all of a sudden it curved and went back towards the direction of Kagome hitting the ground just a few centimeters away from the net on Ryoma's side.

Ryoma just stood there looking at ball with amazement before looking at Kagome and smirking "Ha learned something new huh".

"Of course dear brother you didn't think that I wouldn't come back here with something new for over three years" Kagome answered smiling and announcing her the score "6 games to 5 Kagome" she smiled and headed back to the baseline.

As soon as she got into position her phone started to ring "Love me hate me say what you want about me but all the boys and all the girls are begging to if u seek any"

Ryoma raised his eyebrow once he heard her ringtone and Kagome blushed a little and shrugged."The song is catchy" she replied before calling a time out to answer her phone.

**AN: **_Hope you enjoyed it. I will make these chapters longer. Just not enough time_

_Remember I adopted this fic._


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: I do not own Prince of Tennis of Inuyasha. Please review. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I have been kinda busy with school._

**Chapter 9**

"Road Kill Cafe you kill it we grill it this is Kagome speaking can I take your order"

"Must you always be so disgusting" answered Sesshomaru making Kagome laugh.

"That is just the way I roll aniki what's up?" replied Kagome.

"I'm here waiting for you hurry up"

"Ne aniki why don't you come here so you can meet my friends?" asked Kagome in her little girl voice trying to convince Sesshomaru to come up so she could spend more time with her brother.

"If I must" sighed Sesshomaru before hanging up the phone.

Kagome put her phone away and looked at her brother. "Sorry Ryo we're going to have to finish the game later aniki is here. I convinced him to come up here to meet you."

A little disappointed that their time together was being cut short, Ryoma just nodded his head "Ok...cool Kags I can't wait to meet him."

"Yeah he is nice you'll like him." smiled Kagome

"If you say so." said Ryoma.a little doubtful after all he has heard things about this male.

Ryoma and Kagome walked off the court to put their rackets away just as causing many of the players to stare at him. Sesshomaru ignored them and headed towards Kagome and the boy who resembled her minus the hair color, eye color and the height difference.

"Sesshoumaru" she called with a smile hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek before motioning to the male beside her. "this is Echizen Ryoma, my twin"

Ryoma nodded stiffly, slightly intimidated by Sesshomaru. This man who his sister so easily called aniki seems cold and unapproachable yet held some sort of untouchable beauty that made people stare.

Kagome watched her brother's reaction from the corner of her eye. She hoped that both her brothers got along. They both meant the world to her and she would really be miserable if they didn't like each other.

"Ryo this is my aniki Sesshomaru Taisho" She stood off to the side holding her breath and waiting to see how they were going to react towards each other.

The others were left forgotten.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hello"

"Hello." Ryoma returned the greeting

"It is nice to finally meet you Ryoma. Kagome has spoken much about you."

Ryoma nodded, "And it's nice to meet you as well. Sesshoumaru"

Turning his head to look at his sister, Sesshomaru rose a brow. "Can we leave, now?"

Smiling brightly Kagome nodded her head and turned to wave at the group, "I'll see you guys around and as for the Seigaku regulars well Ryo and I will see you tomorrow in school." she called grabbing her twins hand and pulling him down the stairs.

Sesshomaru followed behind them, unlocking the door and telling them to get inside as they reached the vehicle.

Ryoma admired the car "Wow, the cars awesome" he whispered.

Sesshomaru smirked before getting in himself.

Kagome rolled down the window and laughed before saying "Ne Ryoma are you just going to stand there or you going to get in?"

That threw Ryoma out of his shock and he quickly climbed in the back seat.

"So where to?" asked Sesshomaru starting up his car.

"Italian" replied Kagome quickly not even giving a chance for Ryoma to say anything.

Kagome and Ryoma sat in their seats quietly waiting to get to the restaurant Sesshomaru was driving them to eat.

**?????????????????????????????????**

**AN: **_Hope you enjoyed it. I will make these chapters longer. Just not enough time_

_Remember I adopted this fic._


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: I do not own Prince of Tennis of Inuyasha. Please review. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I haven't updated in a while I have been kinda busy with school._

**Chapter 10**

Sesshoumaru came to a stop at an Italian restaurant. Opening his door he stepped out and watched as the twins followed suit. Heading towards the valet he handed his keys to the young man. "If anything happens to my car, I'll destroy you" he threatened. The man nodded his head quickly before taking the keys. Sesshoumaru walked towards the entrance and opened the door motioning for the siblings to enter first before he stepped in after them.

"Can I help you? replied a trashy looking female who batted her eyelashes at Sesshomaru who sneered. "Get me table for three."

The woman nodded her head before she grabbed three menus and leading the group towards a table putting extra swing into her hips as she did so which caused a disgusted snort to emit from Sesshomaru while Ryoma and Kagome rolled their eyes at the display,

Here you are sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?" she called in a suggestive sounding voice,

You can leave so we can order in peace" Kagome spoke up not liking how this woman was bluntly hitting on her aniki. The woman shot a glare towards Kagome which she returned with a much more heated one causing the woman to huff and walk away.

"Anyways, feel free to order anything you want Ryoma." called Kagome "They have grape ponta as well." Ryoma turned and stared at his sister, "Really." Kagome nodded her head. Just than a blond waitress walked over, "Hi I'm um, Kim, your, um, waitress what would you, um, like to drink" stumbled the blond haired waitress. You could tell she was intimidated and nervous from a mile away. She was sweating a river. Kagome giggled before ordering her drink, "A grape and an orange ponta for my twin and I while my aniki will have a glass of sake." replied Kagome with a soft smile hoping to calm the blond's nerves a bit. The waitress wrote everything rapidly before disappearing to get the drinks.  
"So brother how have you been?" Kagome asked staring at her brother curiously.

Sesshoumaru glanced at Ryoma before looking out the window beside him.

"I've been fine just as long as our baka oyaji minds his own business..." said ryoma.

"He still looks at those trashy books of his?"

Ryoma nodded and Kagome sighed while shaking her head. "\He will never change will he?"

Smirking at the question, "Nope." was his simple reply

Sesshoumaru turned his head back towards his sisters twin, "So, Ryoma what do you like to do?"

Ryoma blinked at the question and faced Sesshomaru "Well, I like to play tennis and beat our dad up.". "What does your father do?"

"He is a retired tennis player who spends his time being a pervert" said Ryoma

"And extremely overprotective" added Kagome looking at her aniki. "I remember when he used to visit me and I was on the phone with one of my friends he use to pick up the other line to listen to my conversation." Kagome explained rolling her eyes at her dad's stupidity. "How's mom?" She asked looking back a Ryoma. "The same as usual." He replied nonchalantly. "Busy cooking and kicking dad's butt for looking at his dirty magazines." Kagome laughed at her brother's comment while the waitress arrived with their drinks.

Everyone took their drinks and dranked them. "We should look at the menu to see what we want to eat." said Kagome. Ryoma nodded in agreement, "Alright Sis."

"Um, have you decided what you want to eat, yet?" asked Kim keeping her eyes glued to her notepad. :"Yes. We will take two chicken Alfredo and a grilled Tilapia "ordered Kagome since neither of her brother looked inclined to say anything. "Anything else?" Kagome hummed before nodding her head "Can we have a refill on our ponta and..." Kagome turned and looked at her brother. "Sesshoumaru do you want another glass of sake?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "And just a glass of water will be great thanks." Kim nodded before walking away.

After a while and several small talks later their food finally arrived.

**?????????????????????????????????**

**AN: **_Hope you enjoyed it. I will make these chapters longer. Just not enough time_

_Remember I adopted this fic._

_I hope you will please review. I will get chapter 11 out as soon as possible. Please forgive me. Onegai. For now watch out for my other stories_


End file.
